The Accident
by DemonPriest
Summary: HalfLife but i tweaked it so it's not including every little details.At least read the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I did not totaly make this up by my self. I was inspired by Half-Life.

**Prologue**

As I fall to the ground I see the walls and floor are covered in blood. The walls and floor under the blood are yellow, bumpy and greasy. As I walk down a hallway, or what seemed to be a hallway, with my Alien Rocket Launcher (ARL) I enter a cave. The cave is empty except for some growing moss on the ground. Moss is growing up to form some sort of stalagmite without a sharp end. Instead there is something that looks like a flower coming out of it and it is shining light. There is also some moss growing to form a three legged chair without a back to lean on. As I keep walking through the cave a head crab jumps out at me and I blast it with my ARL. Guts go flying everywhere. And to think that was only one. I realized then that my reflexes are better than on earth.

"Maybe it's this planet, or maybe it's just the circumstances I'm under. I must find another portal out of here" I think to myself.

How did I find myself here? This is my story.

**Chapter 1**

**The Accident**

"Hello, welcome to Black Mesa tramway" the automated computer says as I step in the tram with my luggage.

The tram gives a short burst and starts moving.

"You are now entering Black Mesa Research Facility" the computer says as I pass a few Iron grates and blast doors.

I am Gordon Freeman. The reason I am here is because I volunteered as a test subject. As I get closer to my destination I see scientists worried about what will happen to the test. If it will be catastrophic or be the best discovery of all man kind. So many scientists have failed in the past, so many.

"You have arrived" The computer finally says giving me a little jump.

"I must calm down" I say to myself.

I stare at the guard coming closer to me, coming to open the door for me. I step out as the door slides open.

"Good morning Dr Freeman" said the guard in a nervous way and then asks me to follow him. We walked up to two blast doors, one behind the other, with two metal bars, one on the bottom and on the top. The guard pressed a few buttons beside the first blast door and the two metal bars slide open. The first door opened. I walked in. The first door closed behind me. The second door's two bars start sliding open. The second door opens.

I walk to the guard sitting at the check-in counter. He noticed me right away and starts getting a little nervous. He knew me as soon as I stepped in.

"He … hell … hello Dr Fre … Free … Freeman" the guard said "Tur … turn … lef … I mean … you … your … righ … right" he said as I struggled to understand.

Another guard realized that his friend couldn't handle it. So he stepped in and said to the other guard to take a rest.

He told me "Hello Dr Freeman. Turn to your right and follow the colored line on the wall that says to locker room. Then at the left back of the locker room there should be one suit left for you. Put it on and then follow another colored line that says to test lab and there should be another guard to explain you the rest. Have a nice day".

"I wonder why that guard was not nervous like the rest. Maybe he doesn't know about what's going to happen today" I say to myself as I turn right with my luggage and follow the colored line that says to locker room.

When I got there, I saw two sides to the locker room one leading to the washroom and the other side to a suit room. The washroom was wide open so was the suit room. To the right in the back, I saw a new locker with my name on it. It stuck out from all the other banged up lockers. I walked up to my locker and opened it. It was empty, not even a spec of dust. I unpacked my luggage in the locker. I stepped in the suit room and found three suit containers; the middle one still had a suit in it just as the guard at the check-in table had said it would be. I put it on and heard a little voice in my head that sounded exactly like the tramway computer.

This one said "Hello, thank you for using the HEV Mark 4".

As I was walking out of the room I noticed another locker semi-opened. I looked inside and found a family photo and clothes I shut it behind me.

When I left the room I walked down the room following a colored line on the wall that says to test labs.

I go around a corner and a nervous scientist bumps in to me and says "excuse me" nervously.

I walk to another corner and go around it to find a door with a guard beside it.

He says "hello Dr Freeman the scientist are waiting for you" nervously like the rest, as he puts his face against a box that scans your eyes to see if you have access. I go through the door and walk down another hallway, go down and elevator, go across another hall, go down another elevator, and walk down the final hall way, and I'm thinking why am I getting so deep. I go through another door to a room full of scientists.

As soon as I walk in they all say in unison "hello Dr Freeman" and then start talking about the hazards of what might happen.

As they talk I see a little window that opens up to a great big orange room. In the middle there is some weird device. It is pointing down with three floating pieces of metal shaped like barrels but much bigger. On the ground there are three spiked pieces of metal that seems to be able to bend. When the scientists finish talking they open another door that needs eye scanning. I go through the door to a little room with two eye scanners, two scientists and one big blast door.

This is the last door before the experiment starts. The scientists start talking for about 10 minutes and then let me in. It looks much bigger from the inside then it does from the outside.

I hear a scientist's voice speaking in a microphone "Whenever you are ready to start just climb up that ladder" He points to a ladder at the back of the big room from the little window I just saw the room from. I climb it and I find a little button covered with hard plastic. The scientist pressed the button that opens it and I start getting very nervous.

I start thinking "should I press this button or not. If I do and everything goes well I will be rich, but if I press the button and I don't make it I might die".

Then I decide to press the button and the machine starts up. The three barrels start moving around the big mechanism. The scientist presses another button and a little cart comes up holding a very strange crystal. He tells me to push the cart right under the mechanism. The three metal spikes fold over the crystals. And…and…all of a sudden a very bright flash of white flashes I brace myself for the worst.

**If you have injoyed this chapter, I will make a new one (unless i don't have good reviews or not many).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Accident in a Security Guard's Eyes**

When I got to my post, my friend Barney was already waiting for me.

"A little late there" he told me.

"Shut up you ass" I replied. He could tell I wasn't in the best of moods. I really didn't know what was coming to me though. My post is really not that much different from everyone else post except for the fact that it's the only entrance to a lab with heavily guarded blast doors.

When I sat down my magazine was already waiting for me and I picked it up.

Today just happened to be the day the "experiment" was happening. But it really didn't bother me. A few hours later the "test subject" arrives and I can hear the electrical cart or the transport bus screeching to a halt. I can see in my mind the security guard walking up to the bus and saying his sleepy "hello". Not much conversation went on between them, actually none at all, but I could tell they were both nervous by the way everyone else has been acting.

When they finally reach the two blast doors, the guard punches in a few buttons and I hear the first blast door open. When the second door opened I stared at him the whole time he walked to the desk, but he obviously did not c me because he was looking all around. It was almost like he had never been in a lab before. He was trained for 6 months to be ready for anything that could possibly happen to the experiment. When he finally reached the desk, which seemed like forever because he was walking so slow, my friend tried to talk but he couldn't even say a full sentence. It sounded so awkward that I had to jump in.

"Hello Dr Freeman. Turn to your right and follow the colored line on the wall that says to locker room. Then at the left back of the locker room there should be one suit left for you. Put it on and then follow another colored line that says to test lab and there should be another guard to explain you the rest. Have a nice day." I told him in, what seemed to be the nicest voice I had ever heard myself speak in. Well that wasn't too bad. I picked up my magazine again and started reading.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Well Barney, on a scale of 1 to 10, how boring is today to you." I say.

"Well John, I really think you should shove that question up you're..." He got cut off by a huge rumble that shook the whole lab. Then the lights went off, the alarms started wailing and the emergency lights turned on. But when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, Barney was gone and there was blood coming from the hallway to my left.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I just thought to myself

"OMG!!!" I hear a scientist yell from down the hallway behind me. "THERE ALL DEAD"

"Oh my head, I can't take this" and right there I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gordon Freeman's Flashback**

You know how people say when your about to die your life flashes before your eye's, well it's true except I wasn't going to die.

When I was a child both my parents were scientist and they really never had time for me. Our family was filthy rich, but they died in, well this is not usual, but they died because the lab they were working in exploded when I was only 9, now I'm 32. They still do not know the cause. That was 23 years ago and I still have nightmares about the explosion.

My life felt like any other life, hell, except for that mine was worst than hell. I was the biggest "Loser" in school even the "Losers" thought I was a "Loser". I wasn't the brightest kid in class; my parents never had time to help me with my work. The only friend I ever had was my pet gerble, but he died when I was 14. That was the saddest part of my life, since then I really don't see the point in living anymore so I volunteered to do this experiment test.

I had a crappy job; it only paid 10 thousand a year. I really never understood was I was doing at work, I just exactly what they told me to do, I guess that's why my career was a total blow-out.

I never had a friend to rely on, never had anywhere to go, I thought if I volunteer my life would ether end and I would end up with my parents, or I would be rich again and never have to work again. So well there you have it, the suckiest life anyone can ever have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**During The Accident (Gordon Freeman)**

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'M GOING TO DIIIEEE!!!"

When the flash ended I found myself back on the platform inside the big orange room.

"Holy Crap!!! The experiment worked I got teleported away from my original spot!"

But then another flash flashed, and when I was gone I wasn't even inside the room anymore, it was complete darkness. All of a sudden, made me jump, a light turned on in front of me but there wasn't any… humans.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE" I screamed inside my head.

The "aliens" had one red eye and were almost human shaped except for the fact that they had and extra arm sticking out of the belly. But before I could analyze them better I was teleported a third time, when I got focus again I wasn't definitely somewhere I really did not need to see. There was a greenish liquid surrounding my legs and there were some sort of hogs without heads. Worst of all, I wasn't even on earth anymore, I WAS IN SPACE!!! I couldn't take it I (Again) passed out.


End file.
